


john is a slut for cock

by consult_this_prick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, John is a bottom, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, john is also a cockslut, sherlock is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_this_prick/pseuds/consult_this_prick
Summary: read the title, hunny.





	john is a slut for cock

over the past few weeks, john just wanted sex and not that sherlock was complaining about it, but he was starting to get sore. even when sherlock let him sit in his lap. that boy was fucking machine and sherlock was starting to feel like he couldn't get hard any more because john completely milked him out. they at least had sex three times a day, but sherlock hadn't heard anything from john at all one day and started to get worried. 

sherlock got back from the yard and set the takeaway he picked up on the kitchen table, hearing the noises from the bedroom. "john?" he frowned as he walked to the bedroom. he pushed open the bedroom door and saw john laying on the bed with his legs spread and a flesh colored dildo thrusting in and out of him at a quick pace. 

"sherlock!" john whined as he looked at the detective, his mouth falling open as his back arched, coming all over his chest. 

"did you buy a dildo?" sherlock asked with a smirked, kneeling on the bed between john's legs, looking at the sex toy still inside him. 

john blushed. "i needed it."

sherlock moved john's hand away from the toy and pulled it out, pushing it back into the doctor. "of course you did. you're a fucking cock slut." 

john whined, bucking his hips up as sherlock continued to thrust the toy into him. 

"look at you, eating it up." sherlock said darkly as he pushed the toy into the doctor slowly, watching it go into him as far as it could. "obviously is not as good as the real thing." he said and pulled the toy completely out out of john. 

john moaned softly, pressing his knees together. "please." he begged. 

"what?" sherlock asked. 

"fuck me!" 

sherlock chuckled. "you naughty, naughty boy." he grinned and climbed over john, letting his clothed cock press against the doctor's groin. "after this little stunt, you'll have to make it up to me." he said as he rubbed the toy at john's entrance.

john whined. "anything. please." he breathed. 

sherlock pushed the toy into john in one easy motion, pulling it out quick. "you're so open." he said in amazement, looking down as he thrusted the toy into the boy again, pulling it right back out. 

a moan escaped john's lips. "please!"

sherlock grinned and thought for a second, rolling his hips down onto the boy as he felt himself grow hard. "i want you to stuff yourself from both ends." sherlock said into john's ear. "i want you fucking your self on this dildo as you suck my cock." he said as he trailed his fingers down the boy's body, running over his cock then slipping right into him. "just swallowed them right up." he said with a smirk, thinking about how quick john could swallow his cock. how wet and open he'd feel. sherlock let out a soft moan and rutted his hips against john a last time before getting off the bed. 

"floor." he said sternly. 

john sat up and grabbed his toy, standing up then dropping onto his knees in front of the bed. his eyes flicked down to sherlock's groin, seeing the imprint of his hard on then watched sherlock's hand run over it. 

sherlock grabbed john's chin and tilted his head up. "such a greedy little thing." he said as he sat on the bed. "do you want my cock?" he asked. 

john nodded. 

"do you want my cock in your mouth?" sherlock asked as he undid his trouser. "slipping down your throat," he said as he cock popped out of his boxers, "as you choke on it."

john's mouth watered as he looked over the above average length cock, watching the tiny bead of pre come drop down in. he wanted to sit on it badly. let sherlock fuck him until he couldn't walk. 

sherlock watched the boy's face as he wrapped his hand around his cock, giving himself a long, slow pull. he bit his lip and moaned. "i'm going to watch you fuck yourself on that dildo as you suck my cock. then as you're doing that, i'm going to come on your face when we're done. i'm going to watch you lick it up like the dirty cock slut you are." sherlock said and pressed his thumb to the tip, letting out another moan. he bent over and took the toy from the boy, placing it between his legs. "get on."

john grabbed the base of the toy and sat down on it slowly, letting out a low moan. he sat completely on it, looking up at sherlock with his lips parted and eyes droopy. 

"come on, baby," sherlock hummed. "start riding it then you can have my cock." he let his cock go, letting it hang there, a few centimeters away from the doctor's lips. 

john placed his hands on sherlock's knees, lifting himself up then going back down, starting a slow pace, soft noises escaping his lips. he kept eye contact with the detective, watching his eyes become darker as his hands slid down his thighs. "can i have it?" john asked, licking his lips. 

sherlock nodded. "take it, baby. take it all." 

john grinned, keeping his pace as he took the tip of the man's cock in his mouth, sucking on it. he looked up at the detective, seeing that he was looking down at him, his mouth open partly. 

"so perfect." sherlock hummed, cupping john's cheek. "i just want to take a picture. can i do it, john?" he tilted his head back, letting out a loud moan as john swallowed him down. "fuck, baby." 

john pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand. his other hand fell to his crotch, taking ahold of his neglected cock and pumping it, matching the rhythm of how he was doing it to sherlock. he quickened the pace of his bouncing, feeling the toy brush against his prostate and he moaned. "take a picture. take as many as you want." 

sherlock grinned and reached into his back pocket, taking out his phone. "take it back, baby." 

john stopped his hand, holding the base of sherlock's cock as he put it in his mouth again, bobbing his head, gagging every time the member hit the back of his throat. 

"yes, just like that, baby boy." sherlock rested back on one arm, the other holding up his phone as he took quite a few pictures of the doctor. his eyes wide in filled with lust as sherlock's cock was in his mouth and he was bouncing on a dildo. sherlock tossed his phone to the side, keeping his eyes on john. he wanted to feel how open he was, how wet. 

"up," sherlock said, gesturing for john to get up. 

"what?" john asked as he stopped all his motions. 

sherlock sat on the bed so the backs of his knees were touching the bed. "sit in my lap. now." he growled softly. 

john nodded, slowly pulling off the toy before scrambling to get in sherlock's lap. he leaned down and kissed the detective roughly as he reached under him, grabbing the cock of man, lining it up before sinking down, the member slipping right into him. 

"fuck you're so open." sherlock gasped as his cock slipped into the wet heat. "how long were you at it, hmmm?" he adjusted himself, thrusting up into the doctor with a force that almost made john topple over. 

"almost two hours!" john whined out. he looked for something to grab, but there was nothing so he leaned forward, letting himself get fucked as he clenched the bedsheets. "yes! yes!" he shouted as sherlock's cock hit his prostate. 

"fucking cock slut." sherlock grunted as he used all the night left in his hips to thrust up into his doctor. "do you feel used? after fucking yourself with that dildo all day then letting me fuck you?" sherlock gripped the doctor's hips tightly. "feel used like a dirty whore?"

john attempted to say something, but all that came out was a moan. he squeezed his eyes shut and held back his orgasm. "yes! i feel used like the dirty cock slut i am!" he bit down on his lip, hard. "can i come?" he begged. 

sherlock's hand wrapped around the aching cock. "come for me baby." he said as he pumped his cock, still thrusting into the doctor. 

john came hard, his hips thrusting into the detective's and as it milked him out. he brought himself back up, panting heavily as he put a stop to sherlock's motions. he got out of sherlock's lap and onto his knees, watching the detective's eyes roll into the back of his head as he took his cock into his mouth, instantly swallowing it down. he felt sherlock tense up under him, shouting as his hips jerked into john's mouth, causing him to gag. 

sherlock panted as he looked down at the doctor, watching him rest his head on his thigh as a bead of come slowly ran down his chin. he reached his hand down to john's chin, swiping the come off his chin, taken by surprise when john took sherlock's thumb in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit, making sure he got every bit of sherlock in him. 

~*~

later the two sat soaking in the warmth of the tub. john rested against sherlock's chest, almost falling asleep because of how worn out he was. 

"i didn't hurt you, did i?" sherlock asked softly, kissing john's shoulder gently. 

john shook his head. "not one bit." 

"and you know i didn't mean what i said, right? i would never call you a whore." 

john chuckled softly, looking up at the detective. "i know, love." he cupped the brunet's cheek, "but i am a cock slut, so i'll let that one slide." 

sherlock smiled, taking john's hand and kissing the palm before kissing him lovingly on the lips. "i love you." 

john smiled. "i love you, too."


End file.
